Power consumption of a wireless communication system is increasingly a concern as people use more and more mobile communication devices such as cell phones and tablets. A large number of base stations have been deployed to support the increasing number of mobile communication devices. Those base stations contribute a major portion of the power consumption of a wireless communication system. But little effort has been made to reduce the power consumption of base stations without adversely affecting the performance of the wireless communication system.